Dove's Dillema
by starfire207
Summary: A dove seeks the penguins help to escape her old enemy a falcon. She soon discovers the falcon is the least of her worries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Asking for Help

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar but I do own my OC's**

**OC's**

**Sapphire: A mourning dove who seeks help from the penguins. Description: Private's height. A small bang. She has emerald green eyes and sapphire feathers on her neck. She is good with combat.**

**Aaron: A grey peregrine falcon who is out for revenge on Sapphire. He has a 3 claw scar on his forehead. **

The penguins were doing their usual combat drills and exercises. Today, they decided to do a dogfight drill in the Central Park. Kowalski, Rico, and Private's planes had already crashed. Skipper was flying high in the sky when a voice cried out "Look out!" A dove had crashed into plane and was now hurtling to the ground. Skipper dipped his plane in a stoop and caught the dove at the last minute and landed the plane. "Um, are you okay miss?" Skipper asked awkwardly. "I guess. Except I have a gash in my leg." She replied. He lay her on the grass and shouted for Kowalski to come over. In five minutes, her leg was bandaged. "Thanks." She said. "By the way, the name is Sapphire." "I'm Skipper and this is my team Kowalski, Rico, and Private." Her emerald eyes widened. "You're the penguin commando team aren't you?" "Yes we are, why?" Kowalski asked. "I need your help." She replied desperately.

"I'm trying to avoid a peregrine falcon named Aaron. He's out for revenge." She started to explain how she was once caught by Aaron for his lunch, but was rescued by another dove named Lucas. When they were headed for the exit of the falcon's tree, they were cut off by Aaron. She slashed his forehead wither claw and left a scar.

"Okay we'll help." Skipper said finally. "Thanks." Sapphire said thankfully. What the penguins didn't know that the peregrine falcon was watching them and grinning evilly.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Overreaction

"Uh," is this really necessary?' Sapphire asked. "No." Skipper replied. "But we can never be too sure." The penguins had rigged the perimeter of her nest with a bunch of explosives, lasers, and other deadly weapons. "You also need a weapon for defense take your pick." Skipper brought out a kit with weapons with flamethrowers, dynamite, and grenades. "Wow." Sapphire said impressively. She had heard Skipper never lends weapons to anyone except his friends and team. Why did he offer a weapon to someone he just met? "I'll stick with a weapon I already have. Sapphire brought out a small Crescent shaped clip and punched in some buttons with her claw. It started morphing until it changed into a small dagger. "Thanks anyway though. Instead of all the security, can I just move into your place for a week or two?" she asked sweetly. "Sure, why not?" Skipper replied. "Can I talk to you in private, Skipper?" Kowalski asked urgently. He pulled Skipper aside and asked, "Are you feeling okay? You're not like yourself. You don't seem to be acting paranoid." Kowalski said with concern. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all." Skipper replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Moving In then Moving Out

Sapphire's POV

It was so generous of the penguins to let me stay at their place for a week. When I arrived, I gasped with amazement. It looked like a real spy HQ. The sushi they made was great. I had never known tuna was so good! That night, when everyone was asleep I flew out of the lair. I flew up to a nearby skyscraper. I sat on the edge of the skyscraper gazed and down at the city of Manhattan. Its lights twinkling like an ocean of stars. I sighed breathlessly. "Nice view isn't it?" I pulled out my dagger and pointed it to the voice right behind me. "Calm down! It's only me!" Skipper stepped out of the shadows. I lowered my dagger and said "Sorry about that. I thought you were Aaron." Skipper sat down next to me and asked, "How long has that guy been after you anyway?" "About three months." I admitted. "I used to live in California when the incident happened. I escaped to New York hoping he wouldn't find me." "My arch enemy is Dr. Blowhole. He's a dolphin who tries to take over the world." Skipper cleared his throat and asked, "How would you like it if you joined our team for now?" My eyes widened as I said, "I would love to!"

The next day, I started to join the penguins in their combat exercises and all their commando things. I even helped Kowalski with his inventions. It might have helped him because I could actually read. The inventions we made actually didn't explode and jeopardize the world. The week went fast. Before, I knew it I was leaving. I hugged all of the penguins and said, "I promise I'll visit often!" I flew into the sunset, heading for the Empire State Building. What I didn't know was Aaron was right above me, hidden in the clouds. He tucked in his wings and dived. But when I heard the falcon screech, it was too late.

**Cliff hanger! Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Chase

Sapphires PoV

Aaron had grabbed me in his talons and was now flying back to his home. I started squirming and struggling like crazy. "Stop squirming!" Aaron shouted."Oh, and let you kill me? No thanks. Now let go!" I yelled back. He tightened his grip making it harder to breathe. I reached for my dagger, and brought it out. I sliced at his foot and he cried out in pain clutching his foot. That gave me enough time to escape and dive for a building. "One falcon isn't enough to catch me Aaron." I said smugly. He gave me an evil grin and said, "That's exactly why I brought a friend."A second falcon swooped in next to him. "Oh, crap." I mumbled. The falcons were after me.

I was flying for my life; my heart was beating so fast I felt like my chest would explode any second. The falcons were chasing me all over New York. One time, they even threw dynamite at me which resulted it to hit a car. A guy then yelled, "My car!" I continued flying around New York trying to avoid the two, psychotic falcons. They had finally surrounded me at the Empire State Building. I had brought out my dagger even though I thought I wasn't going to do much. The falcons lunged at me with their talons stretched out. I did the necessary thing and dived. The wind was blasting in my facing and I collapsed onto a building too exhausted to fly anymore. There were scratches and cuts all over me. "It's all over." Aaron muttered. He lunged with his talons at ready. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. Suddenly, I heard a clash in the air. I snapped open my eyes. Skipper had intercepted the falcon's strike with trash lid. The two falcons began to clash with Skipper. Skipper pulled a stick of dynamite out, lit it, and threw it at the duo. The blast knocked them all the way across the city. He rushed over to me and asked, "Are you okay?" "I guess." I replied. I slowly got up to my feet and wrapped him around in a hug. When I pulled, back I was slightly blushing. "Sorry." I said. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life, again." I was going to take off, Skipper started stuttering, "Uh, Sapphire I lo..." "I meant have a safe flight home." "Thanks." I said gratefully and I flew to my home.

**I heard my plot was too fast. I'm sorry about that. I kind of new with fan fiction. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMING PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The New Commando

Sapphire had requested if she could permanently join the penguins' team and they had said yes. Life was great at the penguin HQ with the loud, bustling conversations. Sapphire still lived at her home though. Every morning she would report for duty. She was felt like a penguin commando. She was one despite the fact she was a dove. For the past two weeks had been the best in her life. She had taken all the combat tests, which she passed with flying colors. The team usually sends her on recon because she is the only one enjoying it. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was a few lobsters walking around. She was still a rookie even though she felt like she could take down anyone. She flew back to her home and stared at the glistening city as she tried to get some sleep. What she didn't know was a certain dolphin was watching her.

**Sorry about the short chapter. I was trying to make the plot slower. Didn't want another review with cussing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6- Kidnapped

Sapphire was in her nest staring down at the city below her. Its bright lights gleamed below her twinkling like stars. The bustling sound of people and cars was like calm, soothing lullaby to her ears. The wind swept past her, ruffling her feathers and made her shiver. Sometimes she missed life back in California. She missed the warm sun and salty sea air of San Francisco. But, she did enjoy life in the Big Apple. She was really glad to meet the penguins. Last week was the most exciting week of her life. She had nearly died last week because of Aaron. But, he was no longer a problem thanks to Skipper. Skipper... She had drifted off lost in thought. Suddenly, she heard a scuttling noise. It sounded like a crab or something. She drew her dagger and asked, "Who's there?"

Dead silence was followed by a strange whistling noise like an arrow being shot. Out of the dark, a net was flying straight towards her. Her instincts kicked in and she quickly sliced it in half. Lobsters started coming at her snapping their huge red pincers. She flew upward dodging nets frantically. They were whizzing past her head like arrows. She was beginning to slow down. The wind was due east making it harder for her to fly. A lobster threw a bat at her head causing a red bump to rise. She wanted to pass out be she held on.

The lobsters kept this attack up for over half an hour. Sapphire's wings felt like they were on fire. She tried to stoop but before she could, a net shot at her and wrapped around her. Electricity coursed through her body and she cried out in agony and fell back to the building sprawled in the ground. She tried to stay awake but, her eyelids weighed a ton and forced her eyes to close. She drifted into unconsciousness. A lobster pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke through it, "We got her doc." "Excellent." The voice replied. The dolphin's cackle came out in static through the walkie talkie. And the lobsters were dragging an unconscious dove to Coney Island. Blowhole chuckled evilly and said, "Skipper will never see this coming."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7- Ransom

Sapphire PoV

I woke up and found myself tied to the ceiling. My body still ached from being charged from electricity. But where was I? "Oh, good. I thought you would never wake up." I turned and saw a dolphin with a cyborg eye. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked calmly. "The grey mammal cleared his throat and he announced loudly, "I am Dr. Blowhole!" "Skipper's arch?" I asked. "Yes." He replied annoyingly. He cleared his throat for what I predict was going to be a long evil speech.

DB: "You are probably wondering why I kidnapped you."

S: "Yeah, I pretty ticked off about that."

DB: "I have set a ridiculously complicated trap for the peng-yoo-ins once they set foot in this lair."

S: "And why would they do that?"

DB: "They come here quite quickly if they ever want to see you again." "This is just in case you warn them."

He scooted towards me holding a little rag. I started to squirm like crazy but grabbed me and tied it around my beak. I stared into his eyes and gave him a look with of pure hatred. He wheeled over to a camera device and turned it on.

Skipper's PoV

The boys and I had just gotten up and noticed that Sapphire wasn't here. Odd… She was never tardy before. Out of the blue, the TV clicked on and our least favorite dolphin. "Blowhole!" "What do you want?" I asked angrily. "Actually Skipper, it's something that you might want. I have struck a nerve of yours." Blowhole replied evilly. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "For the last time Blowhole, Ringtail and I aren't BFFs. We aren't even friends!" Blowhole looked slightly confused, but finally he spoke. "I wasn't talking about your fuzzy buddy. I was talking about.." He scooted to the side and my team saw a squirming bird dangled from the ceiling. My heart dropped. "Sapphire!" I shouted. I stared directly into her eyes and she let out a muffled noise. It sounded like she was going to say "It's a trap!" I turned back to Blowhole and said "You fiend." "And you know it." He replied evilly. He brought out a knife and said, "Come to Coney Island in an hour or it's going to get ugly for your girlfriend." Before I could protest that she wasn't my girlfriend, the TV flickered off. The team had readied the Jet Packs and we were taking off. That dolphin was going to get it." I thought.

**So anyway, I apologize if my story is too short and the plot is too fast. I'm only eleven and not a good enough writer to stretch out the plot. Honestly, I'm writing as I go along. Review but please don't flame.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8- Escape then Capture

Sapphire's PoV

After the broadcast, I had finally thought of an escape plan. It's easy to think when a dolphin leaves hanging upside-down and the blood rushes to your head. I would have to somehow lure Blowhole out of the room. It hit me. I would just start babbling random nonsense until he would have to get away from me. I shook off the gag and began talking like I had eaten all the candy in a candy store. (Warning! The next paragraph is extremely random and involves quotes from my favorite TV shows.

I started to turn up the randomness "HOOPLA!" "Paper bunnies will take over the world! I like eating my foot while playing football. Appa ate Momo! The moon is made out of foil! Mushrooms are friendly! Drink cactus juice! Llama ducks poop rainbows!" Blowhole turned around and asked, "Uh, what the heck are you saying?" I ignored him and continued babbling. "My grandma makes awesome ham! Truffles look like poo!" Blowhole sighed annoyed and said, "Will you shut up?" I continued and he finally left the room. I used my knife to cut the ropes and I was soaring towards the exit but just as I was at the exit, a cage dropped down on me. Blowhole came in next to me and said, "Clever plan. But your never getting out of her." "Yes she is." A voice called. The dolphin and I turned and saw the penguins at the exit. "I thought you needed a rescue?" Skipper asked. "Yeah. That would be good." I replied smiling.

**I know this chapter is crappy ok? I had writers block but I promised myself to finish a chapter today. I beg you please don't flame an eleven year old and yes I am really eleven.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9- Rescue and Romance

Sapphire's PoV

I was so happy, I forgot about the trap. Suddenly, four robots had dropped down from the ceiling, surrounding the penguins. "I would like to introduce you my extremely pricey Combat Bots." Blowhole stated proudly. "Always gets the good stuff." Kowalski muttered. The bots were five feet tall and were made of pure steel. The bots had razors covering almost every inch of their metal body except the chrome fists which looked thick as a block of bricks. There were lobsters on the inside controlling them. The bots had huge fists of chrome that swiped at the penguins. While they were battling for their lives, I picked the key of the cage with my claw and helped out with the battle. I used my dagger to slash at the bots. It had only made a small scratch. Before I could move out of the way, a metal fist struck me and I was sent flying into the wall. I chest had erupted in pain and I had known one of my ribs had been broken. My chest erupted I pain. I tried to stand up but I winced as the pain overcame me. Before I knew it, I blacked out and had left the team fighting four overlarge alone.

I had woken up with Skipper carrying me. My ribs were still broken and my chest felt like bursting into flames every time I breathed. Skipper looked down at me and a wide grin spread across his face. I smiled back a little confused. "She's awake!" Skipper shouted. Everyone crowded around me and was asking me stuff like are you ok and how is your rib cage? "Guys." I cut in. "What happened? Where is Dr. Blowhole?" "He's lost again and left vowing for revenge, the usual." Skipper said casually. We were back at the base; Skipper had orders his men to go in first. "I think I can stand." I said hopefully. He let me down and we were face to face. "Sapphire I have something to tell you." He said blushing. "Yes?" I asked inching closer to him. "I love you Sapphire." He blurted out. "I love you too Skipper." I replied smiling. We leaned in for a kiss under the moonlight.

**I know some of you think this story is crappy. For those who do, I am really sorry.**


End file.
